You raise me up
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Otro song-shot, que original que soy :P


Bueno este song-shot trata sobre la misma historia que el song-shot "Hasta mi final" pero este está desde el punto de vista de Hinata.  
Como la canción que elegí estaba en inglés he dejado entre paréntesis la traducción hecha por mí (aunque no se si será muy buena :P)  
Espero que sea de vuestro agrado n.n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sama :3 (nee... que lata tener que decir esto siempre -.-)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
****(Cuando estoy triste y, oh mi alma, tan cansada)  
****When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
****(Cuando vienen problemas y mi corazón está agobiado)**

Desde que era pequeña nunca estuve a la altura de las circunstancias. Mi padre y mi clan se avergonzaban de mi, según muchos de ellos era demasiado "buena" como para ser la líder de un clan tan prestigioso. Para todos ellos no era posible ser bueno y gentil a la vez que una gran y fuerte líder. ¿Pero acaso no es en el principio del Ying y el Yang donde se dice que el equilibrio se obtiene por la contraposición de dos cosas opuestas pero complementarias entre sí?

Yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas ser más fuerte, pero el día en que me dijeron que luchara contra mi hermanita Hanabi simplemente no pude y ella me venció, haciendo que aumentaran los comentarios sobre mi debilidad. Era horrible, un auténtico infierno. Pero podía seguir adelante desde el día en que vi a Naruto-kun entrenar. Desde entonces no podía dejar de observarle, en verdad me había enamorado de ese rubio hiperactivo. Ese afán por superarse, ese deseo de no rendirse ante nada ni ante nadie; me hacía sentir tan bien que decidí entrenar por mi cuenta. Eso sobretodo me ayudó después de los primeros exámenes de Chuunin, cuando luché contra Neji-niisan y él me animó a no rendirme y después cuando luchó para vengarme. Era como mi príncipe azul.

**Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
****(Entonces estoy tranquila y espero aquí en el silencio)  
****Until you come and sit a while with me.  
****(Hasta que tú llegas y te sientas un rato conmigo)**

Así creé mi jutsu especial, completamente distinto al de Neji-niisan, un jutsu mío y que nadie más conocía. Lo hice por él. Por eso, cuando Uchiha-san se fue, decidí ayudarle con todo lo que pudiera; para ello me hice más fuerte, sin importar que mi padre o clan lo aprobara, lo hice solo por él. Y cuando Sakura-san y él lo convencieron paraque volviera y así ayudarle a vengar a su clan, me sentí feliz por él. Aunque jamás esperé los acontecimientos que después ocurrieron.

Lo llevamos antes Tsunade-sama que, ante las insistentes peticiones de Naruto-kun y al hecho de que Uchiha-san matara a Orochimaru, solo lo castigó con hacer un montón de misiones de rango C y D. Sin embargo, no la haría solo puesto que yo lo acompañaría. "Su habilidad con el agua complementa la tuya de rayo", nos dijo.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
****(Tú me animas, para que así pueda subir montañas)  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
****(Tú me animas, para que pueda atravesar mares tormentosos)  
****I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
****(Me fortalezco, cuando estoy en tus brazos)  
****You raise me up, to more than I can be  
****(Tú me animas, más allá de lo que soy capaz de ser)**

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron varios meses de misiones juntos en la que nos conocimos mejor. Descubrí que él también cuando era pequeño soñaba con el reconocimiento de su padre, es extraño que ambos hubiésemos tenido esa ambición. No sabía por qué me sentaba tan bien estar en su compañía. Con el tiempo dejé de llamarlo Uchiha-san, porque me dijo que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, y comencé a llamarle Sasuke-kun. También descubrí que era completamente distinto a como le describían pero supongo que muchos se quedarán con esa primera impresión, igual que conmigo. A pesar de que hace tiempo mi padre me reconoció, muchos en mi clan creen que no soy lo suficientemente "digna". Pero oto-san, Hanabi, Neji-niisan y ahora Sasuke-kun, confiaban plenamente en mis capacidades. Eso me hacía feliz.

En esos momentos me sentía tan bien que me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun. El día en que me levanté para decírselo tuve la mala suerte de que me asignaran una misión. Era una misión sencilla debía llevar un paquete al país del Té intacto, pues era un antiguo jarrón muy delicado y de mucho valor.

**There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
****(No hay vida – la vida sin ti es hambre)  
****Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
****(Cada inquieto corazón late de manera tan imperfecta)**

Si me daba prisa podría llegar a la villa al anochecer. Y así fue como lo hice, dándome prisa por llegar pero teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo; cuando lo entregué, como ya no tenía nada de que preocuparme, fui mucho más deprisa para llegar lo antes posible. Al llegar creía que mi corazón iba a salírseme por la boca; busqué a Naruto-kun por todas partes, dándome prisa porque parecía que iba a llover. Ya era bastante tarde y me dirigía a casa pensando en buscarlo al día siguiente hasta que lo vi pero estaba con Sakura-san.

Iba a llamarlo sin embargo lo que mis ojos vieron me desgarró el corazón…. ¡se estaban besando! No lo pude soportar y, mientras unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer del cielo, yo empecé a correr como nunca antes en mi vida. Demo… ¿¿dónde debía ir? No podía volver a casa porque no podía arriesgarme a mostrarme débil antes todos, otra vez. ¿Con mis compañeros de equipo? A Shino-kun no se le daba desamiado bien consolar a la gente y Kiba-kun… armaría demasiado escándalo. Entonces se me ocurrió un único lugar al que ir.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, me fui corriendo a casa de Sasuke-kun. Llamé a su puerta muy alterada, con las lágrimas intentado escaparse de mis ojos. Él me abrió al rato, se veía que no estaba muy contento, pero al verme su cara cambió de una molesta a una de preocupación. Sin darle tiempo a preguntarme nada me lancé sobre su pecho y comencé a llorar desenfrenadamente.

**But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
****(Pero cuando tú llegas y me lleno de dicha)  
****Sometime****s, I think I glimpse eternity.  
****(Algunas veces creo que puedo ver la eternidad)**

No pude soportarlo más, debía deshogarme y él lo comprendió en seguida. No preguntó nada, solo me abrazó mientras me acariciaba la cabeza en señal de consuelo. Poco a poco le dije lo que me pasaba entre sollozos, solo silencio obtuve por respuesta. Ni una reprimenda ni una palabra de aliento, solo su silencio y su abrazo protector. Eso me fue de mayor ayuda que cualquier vana palabra que me hubieran dicho mis amigos o mi familia. Gracias a él me desahogué; pasé toda la noche llorando, o al menos eso me pareció, y a la mañana siguiente desperté tranquila. Fui a pasear con Sasuke-kun, me dijo que necesitaba despejarme, y en nuestro paseo con encontramos con Sakura-san y Naruto-kun que venían a contarnos lo de su noviazgo. Fui capaz de sonreírles e incluso felicitarles, todo gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke-kun. Él me hacía sentir tan bien, tan protegida, tan… feliz que todo ese dolor que sentía desapareció. Gracias a él mi corazón se recompuso. Por fin… ya no estaba sola.

Pasó un mes desde que mis dos amigos comenzaron a salir y en todo ese tiempo Sasuke-kun estuvo a mi lado. Toda la soledad que sentí en mi niñez desapareció por completo esa noche que pasé en su regazo, aunque ya comencé a sentirme así desde que comenzaron nuestras misiones juntos. No entiendo cómo la gente solo se queda con que es una persona fría, ¡no saben nada! Solo se fijan en lo que ven sus ojos, no quieren ver su interior, el alma. Pero yo pude ver a través de los ojos de Sasuke-kun, en ellos pude ver a un hombre bueno y dulce, pero cubrió su corazón con una enorme capa de hielo después de que su hermano matara a todo su clan.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
****(Tú me animas, para que así pueda subir montañas)  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
****(Tú me animas, para que pueda atravesar mares tormentosos)  
****I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
****(Me fortalezco, cuando estoy en tus brazos)  
****You raise me up, to more than I can be  
****(Tú me animas, más allá de lo que soy capaz de ser)**

Por eso adoptó esa actitud fría y distante con todos, por no volviera ser herido por la pérdida de un ser querido. En ese mes en el que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo junto a él, me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ese moreno de ojos color onix. Demo… tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos. Ya me sentía distinta con él, incluso cuando estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun, al estar juntos sentía mariposas en mi estómago y una sensación tan maravillosa que no hay palabras para expresarla. A pesar de todo no quería decírselo, mi corazón no podría soportar que me rechazara. De todos modos había montones de chicas hermosas luchando por su amor en la villa, ¿qué tenía yo de especial?

Todo cambió aquella noche en el lago donde tantas otras veces habíamos entrenado juntos. Esa noche solo observábamos la preciosa luna llena, hasta que él me llamó muy serio. Estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre, incluso a mí me extrañó, pero esperé a que hablara.

-Hinata, hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que me escuches con atención- solo conseguí pronunciar un leve "H-hai" y continuó- En todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido nunca. No se cuándo ni cómo pasó pero ahora solo se que te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie.

Me sonrojé como nunca antes en mi vida y enmudecí al instante. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que había escuchado? ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun me amaba de verdad? Tardé un rato en asimilarlo y, cuando lo hice, lo vi cabizbajo y con una mirada triste. Alzó la mirada y yo le di la sonrisa más dulce que tenía, solo para él, pero el rubor de mis mejillas no me abandonó. Ese era el momento de decirle mi respuesta definitiva.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
****(Tú me animas, para que así pueda subir montañas)  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
****(Tú me animas, para que pueda atravesar mares tormentosos)  
****I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
****(Me fortalezco, cuando estoy en tus brazos)  
****You raise me up, to more than I can be  
****(Tú me animas, más allá de lo que soy capaz de ser)**

-Yo tampoco se cuándo ni cómo pasó demo… yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad; era una sonrisa que nunca ante le vi, parecía como si en ese preciso instante hubiera destruido esa capa de hielo que había en su corazón. Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando más y más hasta que finalmente ocurrió, nuestro primer beso. Maravilloso, es lo único que puedo decir de ese beso. Pude sentir como esa noche nuestras almas se unieron y bajo el pálido resplandor de la luna, que fue nuestro único testigo en esa mágica noche, hicimos una promesa "En la vida y en la muerte juramos estar juntos para siempre" dándonos después un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente al contarlo todos se sorprendieron pero en poco tiempo se acostumbraron. Un par de meses después recibimos una noticia sobre la localización de Akatsuki; así que los "nueve novatos", el equipo Gai, Sai-kun y Yamato-taicho se nos mandó ir a acabar con ellos. Cuando lo hicimos nos dividimos en varios grupos para luchar con cada miembro por separado. Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y yo fuimos por Itachi.

-Veo que no puedes hacer nada tú solo, estúpido hermano pequeño.

-¡Cállate Itachi! Hoy te demostraré que se es más fuerte cuando tienes unos vínculos que cuando se rompen- le dijo completamente furioso.

-Estoy ansioso- contestó en tono arrogante.

Dicho esto comenzó la batalla. Naruto-kun y Sakura-san cogieron sus kunai mientras Sasuke-kun y yo activábamos nuestras líneas sucesorias. Gracias al entrenamiento de Gai-sensei aprendimos a luchar mirando a los pies del adversario y así no caer en sus genjutsu. Pero el poder del Mangekyou Sharingan era enorme y tras un Amateratsu, que dejó muy débil a Itachi; Naruto-kun, Sakura-san y yo acabamos sin poder apenas movernos. Entonces vi a Sasuke-kun inmovilizar a su hermano con una ténica que le enseñó su sensei.

-Parece ser que por fin conseguirás tu venganza. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas?

-No te voy a matar Itachi- todos le miramos sorprendidos- lo que voy a hacer es impedir que vuelvas a usar tu chakra, así no podrás hacer más daño a nadie. Sé que esta técnica es peligrosa pero por lo menos no caeré tan bajo como tú.

-¡Estúpido! ¿Sería capaz de morir solo por no ser como yo?

Él se giró para mirarme, sabía lo que quería hacer pero esa técnica era demasiado arriesgada y con la poca cantidad de chakra que tenía el riesgo aumentaba mucho más. Mientras que de mis ojos comenzó a brotar un mar de lágrimas, le grité desesperadamente que no lo hiciera. Pero de sus labios salió la palabra que no deseaba escuchar "Si". Mientras él hacía sellos rápidamente, todos nosotros gritábamos que se detuviera y en vano intentábamos levantarnos. Luego hubo un resplandor y ambos hermanos comenzaron a caer al suelo, primero cayó Itachi inconsciente y en ese instante solo pude gritar "¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!", después él también cayó. Sakura-san y yo fuimos corriendo a socorrerlo mientras que Naruto-kun ataba a Itachi por si acaso. Conseguimos curarlo de su herida más grave pero su corazón se paraba; no podía dejar de llorar, entonces un grupo de Anbu especial vino y nos ayudó a trasladarlo rápidamente a Konoha donde fue atendido de urgencia.

**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
****(Tú me animas, para que así pueda subir montañas)  
****You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
****(Tú me animas, para que pueda atravesar mares tormentosos)**

Al terminar la operación, apareció Tsunade-sama cabizbaja y me dijo algo que yo no deseaba oir.

-Hemos conseguido salvarle la vida pero esa técnica que usó le ha dejado en un estado de coma del que es muy probable que no salga. Sin embargo, su sacrificio no ha sido en vano pues hemos capturado a su hermano. Y hace poco me han informado que el resto de miembros han sido eliminados o capturados y encarcelados, sin tener que lamentar ninguna pérdida.

¿Cómo que ninguna pérdida? Yo lo había perdido todo. El hombre al que amaba era muy posible que no despertara nunca ¡y no había que lamentar pérdidas! Entonces la Hokage se acercó y me dijo "Lo siento Hinata" ¿Que lo sentía? Nadie lo sintió tanto como yo, nadie sufrió como yo lo hice, nadie absolutamente nadie. Otra vez, ocurrió otra vez. Estaba sola. Sola y con el corazón destrozado. Pero no quería peder las esperanzas, aún había una posibilidad de que despertara. Todos me decían lo contrario pero mientras hubiera una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, yo me aferraría a ella. No rendirme nunca, eso lo aprendí de Naruto-kun.

Otra cosa "buena" que pasó a raíz de la misión fue que mi clan entero reconoció que era una heredera "digna". De todos modos capturé al poderoso Uchiha Itachi, no les importó que mis amigos y mi novio estuvieran allí luchando, solo por el hecho de estar allí y haber luchado ya era digna de mi puesto. Pero lo peor de todo fue que me dijeron ¡que debía contraer matrimonio! Me negué en redondo y me fui al lago echa una furia. Al poco rato llegó mi padre.

-¡No insistas más! ¡No pienso casarme si no es con Sasuke-kun! Y no me importa su estado porque seguro que pronto despertará.- le dije furiosa

-Lo se hija y no pienso obligarte - mi sorpresa fue enorme - Es más voy a intentar disuadirlos el tiempo que haga falta, mi deseo es que seas feliz.

-Oto-san yo…

-No digas nada. Se que te he tratado fatal desde que eras pequeña pero pensé que así te harías más fuerte. Sin embargo, no lo conseguí e incluso te he hecho sufrir muchísimo. Se que es tarde para que me perdones por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado pero haré lo posible para que no aumente tu dolor. Y quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ser tu padre. – me dijo mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes oto-san, no te guardo ningún rencor. Y quiero que sepas que yo también estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija.

Fue entonces cuando no pudimos contener ninguno las lágrimas. Mi padre me abrazó fuertemente mientras me decía una y otra vez que lo sentía. Por fin los dos nos reconciliamos. Incluso me dio una muestra de su cariño limpiándome las lágrimas y besando mi frente.

**I am strong when I am on your shoulders  
****(Me fortalezco, cuando estoy en tus brazos)  
****You raise me up, to more than I can be  
****(Tú me animas, más allá de lo que soy capaz de ser)**

Han pasado ya tres meses desde aquel día. Yo como cada tarde voy a la floristería Yamanaka a comprar unos lirios. Sasuke-kun siempre me decía que desprendía la fragancia de esa flor y que era como ella ya que, en el lenguaje de las flores, el lirio simboliza la pureza. Quien iba a decir que el frío y serio Uchiha Sasuke iba a decir cosa tan dulces como comparar a su novia con una flor. Pero esos momentos de dulzura solo los guardaba para mí porque, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era muy tímido a la hora de ser dulce delante de otras personas.

Ahora me dirijo al hospital a verlo, muchos al pasar me miran con pena y cuchichean cosas como que soy una ilusa o que jamás despertará. Ya no quiero escucharlos, estoy harta. Se que todos han perdido la esperanza pero yo no. Aunque con el paso del los días mis esperanzas cada vez son menores. Muchas noches he llorado por culpa de ese pensamiento. Pero también he soñado con cada momento que pasamos juntos. Todas las misiones, la noche que me consoló, cuando se me declaró, nuestro primer beso y cuando se lo dijimos a todos. Hmp, aún recuerdo la cara de felicidad de mi padre al decírselo, fue el que más se alegró, le faltó tirarse encima de Sasuke-kun y abrazarlo. Todos hermosos recuerdos, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Acabo de llegar a su cuarto y pongo los lirios en el jarrón. En esas tardes en el hospital le he contado todo lo que ocurría en la aldea. Cada noticia, cada misión, cada acontecimiento importante… con la esperanza de que me pudiera oír. No puedo evitar que una lágrima solitaria se resbale con mi mejilla y cierro mis ojos.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué?

-Hi-Hinata, ¿eres tú?

¿Era posible? ¿Me estaba hablando? ¿Por fin despertaba?

-Si, si Sasuke-kun soy yo

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Todos estamos bien y todos los Akatsuki han sido derrotados y tu hermano está en la prisión esperando su juicio.

-Me alegro de que todos estéis bien- le doy una cachetada, ¿cómo podía decir tan solo eso? No consigo impedir que las lágrimas se me escapen de los ojos.

-Idiota. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No sabes lo que he sufrido pensando que nuca despertarías. ¿Por qué no mantuviste nuestra promesa?

-Porque no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo malo te pasase. Moriría un y mil veces con tal de que nunca sufrieras.

- En la vida y en la muerte juramos estar juntos para siempre, esa fue nuestra promesa- le dije muy seriamente tras limpiarme las lágrima de la cara - Acaso no te das cuanta de que si no estoy contigo es como si estuviera muerta, no quiero que nunca nos separemos. Jura que esta vez cumplirás nuestra promesa.

-Si Hinata, te prometo que nunca más la romperé- le doy un leve beso- Hinata te quiero preguntar algo- dice mientras se sonroja.

-Si, ¿qué quieres Sasuke-kun?- le digo con una amplia sonrisa a medida que se pone más rojo.

-¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder y en mi rostro se forma una gran sonrisa. "¡¡Hai!!", le digo mientras le abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero no recuerdo haber sido nunca tan feliz como en ese momento.

**You raise me up, to more than I can be  
****(Tú me animas, más allá de lo que soy capaz de ser)**


End file.
